Comrades
by YahiKonaNagato21
Summary: What if Nagato and Konan died for Yahiko during Hanzo's ambush?


**Hello everyone, this will be my second fanfiction. Hopefully it meets everyone expectation. I wrote this story because I notice how there were not much stories about the Ame Orphans and I was actually surprise how very few had wrote about this idea. Like I said before, this is my second fanfiction, so please be nice. My first fanfiction, I want to say is ten times better than this one because it was my first one and I had countless help with it. So enjoy!**

 **~In Konohagakure~**

It was morning, early enough to see the first rays of the sun rise from the mountains, yet too early for the village occupants to emerge from their homes. A little off from the outskirts of the village sat a young man with short, tousled orange hair with blue eyes, was perching on top of the Hokage's monument.

He wore a loose-fitting two-toned light and navy kimono jacket with billowing sleeves, tied by a black and white belt that is tied in front with mesh armor underneath. He wore a hidden leaf forehead protector tied around his forehead with longer blue bandanna and matching sandals.

He would always come here, to this quiet and secluded place whenever his thoughts drifted back to them, something which occurred quite often. Ever since…those two left, he just became more distant from everyone, including his one and only Jiraiya sensei.

The boy's brow creased slightly, lost in his deep thought until an opaque figure came up beside him. "I knew you would be here," The Fourth Hokage said with a smile, trying to brighten the dark mood surrounding the orange haired teen. "How are you today, Yahiko? Are you feeling better?"

When the boy remained silent, Minato sighed; it broke his heart to see the young lad whom he considered a close friend fall into misery. They had met when Jiraiya introduced him to both Yahiko and his fellow companions. The bright haired boy was always sporting a smile on his face and an aura of confidence and warmth that wafted around him. They had become well acquainted with each other almost instantly, however soon enough, the trio headed back to the Hidden Rain village to settle some long overdue issues.

"I heard from Rin that you've been skipping your medical training. Is this true, Yahiko?" Minato gently question him. He knew that the former hidden rain ninja is still trying to cope with his loss, but it's been a year now since his arrival to the village and their deaths. Konan and Nagato were the two most important people in his life. They meant everything to them. Minato knew that Yahiko would have to move on eventually. And so far, Yahiko had not spoken to anyone, not even Jiraiya sensei, who originally cared for them.

The only people that Yahiko would at least give a nod to were Minato and Kushina. The villagers thought that Yahiko is mute, since no one ever heard his voice. Unlike the villagers however, Jiraiya, Kushina, and Minato, believed that Yahiko is just refusing to speak due to the traumatic events that he witness.

They all supported him and tried to help him with his grief. Although Jiraiya wasn't as compassionate about his help as the others. It was only when Jiraiya had taken the wrong approach to the last of his pupil when Yahiko finally snapped. That was very apparent after a certain incident.

 **~Flashback~**

Two months after Nagato's and Konan's death, Jiraiya became irritated by his diffident student behavior. They were currently in the leaf village, sitting outside of Minato's home together. Yahiko was sitting gloomily on a step as he tried to ignore Jiraiya's lectures about life. All he could think of right now are his two precious comrades. Yahiko miss them both dearly. He was willing to do anything just to see them again, including giving up his life. Yahiko was the one who claim that he was going to become strong and protect them, but his words means nothing now.

"Yahiko, why are you acting like this?" Jiraiya scolded the boy while standing in front of him, his hands folded across his chest. He was sitting with his head down his hair shadowing his face leaving his expression unreadable. He was going through nightmares after nightmares; the same one, over and over again, their dead bodies, lying right before his eyes, taunting him, making him feel helpless. His post-traumatic stress disorder is not helping at all. "You have to grow up and accept the fact that those two are no longer alive-" Jiraiya was not able to finish what he had to say as Yahiko cut him off with a sharp glare.

"Shut up…do not ever talk about them in front of me…" Yahiko seethed dangerously low tone whipping his head up showing the angry scowl that marred his face, not wanting to hear the cold reality about his deceased comrades.

"You have to move on. You cannot mourn them for the rest of your life." Jiraiya insisted, putting his hand onto Yahiko's shoulder to comfort him, hoping that he would come to an understanding.

Normally, his sensei's words would get through to him; unfortunately, it would take far more than generic advice like that to get through the sorrow and grief which clouded Yahiko's heart. Deciding that he had heard enough, Yahiko slapped Jiraiya's hand off from his shoulder, got up, and walked away from his master.

"Yahiko! Nagato and Konan died so that you could live," Jiraiya shouted out to him, but Yahiko continuously ignored him. "Come back here this instant! I am not through talking to you! You have to listen! This is for your own good!"

As soon as the last word left the Sannin's lips, Yahiko turned around facing his sensei, frustration evident in his expression; his face was contorted with betrayal and pain as he shouted. "You want to know why I'm acting like this and why I am not listening to you?! Maybe if you could possibly find a way to bring back the two most important people in my life back into this world, then maybe just maybe I'll listen to what you have to say. Until then, don't you dare tell me what to do!"

Yahiko turn his regard away from the man who he felt was interrogating him. Hot, salty tears welled up in his blue eyes, before spilling down his flushed cheeks. "You do not understand sensei. He mercilessly killed them right before my eyes. Hanzo ruthlessly took Nagato and Konan away from me. They were not just my teammates they were my family. You may not care about them, but I do. " Yahiko whispered softly making it hard for Jiraiya to hear him. "How can you possibly understand what I am going through? Tsunade and Orochimaru are still living! Your teammates are still alive! You still have them, but me… I don't… What do you know about the pain I feel?"

Jiraiya, his head hung low to the ground like a weeping willow, mourning the loss of his student's loss of innocence. There really wasn't anything that he could say back because what his student said was true. "What is it that you want, Yahiko?!" He was really trying to get through to the boy, but it seems futile.

Yahiko was getting more upset with this conversation between him and his sensei. In his eyes, it was not going anywhere. This was all just a waste of time to him. "I want Nagato and Konan!" He shouted.

"Yahiko…" Jiraiya began but got cut off by Yahiko.

"Save it." Yahiko declared as he turned away.

Gritting his teeth and clenching his fist tightly, he swiftly ran off on his own. Jiraiya does not know how to handle the boy. It would have been a lot easier if…if…

Jiraiya looked up at the black sky just contemplating on certain matters as he watched the stars. "Oh…Nagato…Konan, where ever you guys are, hopefully you two are watching over him. I don't know how you two did it, but you guys managed to handle Yahiko very well I don't think I was the best person to train him." He sighed, thinking that it was best not to approach Yahiko with this topic any time soon.

Meanwhile, Yahiko ran out of the hidden leaf village, flying past the guards as he started to walk faster and faster until he broke out into a sprint sprinted towards a nearby stream. He loved coming here especially if his emotions got the best of him. Listening to the flowing of the water and the birds chirping really brings not only relief to his body but to his mind as well. Walking over to a nearby boulder, he leaped up to the top and sat on it, his head falling into his hands as he realized what had really just happen. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration when reality once again struck him like a cold fist. He yelled at Jiraiya one of the few people he had in this village.

"Nagato…Konan…why…why did you guys decide to leave me? Now I'm right back where I started, alone." He asked bitterly, as another stream of tears cascading down his face leaving it feeling hot and his mind feeling numb. Yahiko wanted to blame his friends for their sudden departure, but also ask them the question that had been burning on the tip of his tongue for the past year. Why on earth would they decide to both die just for him? To Yahiko, he thought it was truly unfair, two such precious lives for the price of one broken one.

"If only they were still...alive, if they were… I'd build a world where neither of the two will be hurt ever again. It will only be the three of us. We will be alone together, forever. Just the three of us." Raising his gaze to the clear blue sky, Yahiko contemplated on the future, the though bringing a melancholy smile to his face. A future where both his friends would be still very much alive…

 **~End of Flashback~**

"Yahiko," Minato said a bit louder. "I heard from Rin that you've been skipping your medical training. Is that true?" Minato gently question him. Yahiko turn his attention to his old friend and nodded his head, confirming his answer.

"Well, at least you are honest," Minato declared, putting his hand on top of Yahiko's head and began to ruffle up his hair. For some reason, he rarely let anyone go near him, let alone touch him. "Everything will be alright, Yahiko. The last thing I need is for you to go off and do something you will regret in the end." Minato said in a light tone, although his eyes were serious as he held Yahiko's gaze. A moment later he drew back, smiling again.

"I'll see you tonight for dinner, Yahiko," He told the new medical ninja. "And this time, please come. Kushina can get very irritated when you choose not to show up for dinner, and you and I both know her temper."

With that being said, finishing with a little laugh, Minato raised his hand in farewell before walking away, going back to continue what he had been doing.

As Yahiko watched him leave, his mind drifted back once again to where it had always been for the past year. The faces of his beloved comrades, both of whom he missed dearly each and every day, resurfacing. As the cool breeze tousled his orange locks, Yahiko's unreadable expression fell, melancholy blue eyes staring out over the village with a deep sigh.

 **So what do you guys think about it? Did I described how Yahiko would react to their death's right? Please leave a review and let me know if I should continue this or keep it as it is. Thank you to those who read.**


End file.
